New High School, New Problems
by louisethellama
Summary: A new school year has started at Smashville High! Follow several of the students through their school year, full of adventure and excitement (hopefully).
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note - This story was created by me at 2 am so please excuse me if this fanfic is absolutely terrible. With that said, I hope you enjoy the story! :) ~ louisethellama_

**Chapter One - New Beginnings**

A blonde teenager with a green snapback and brown leather boots slipped his satchel bag off of his shoulder and stood outside the school gates, reading the sign above them; "Smashville High". He had moved to Smashville only recently after he had received an invitation from the headmaster (Master Hand) to attend his school of talented individuals. The teen didn't know what made him so special as to a point that he was invited to this school, he thought that being skilled with a sword was something necessary to his life and a valuable skill every person worth their salt should have. Despite this, his parents reassured him that he was indeed very talented as he was not only skilled with the sword but also very intelligent. Trying to think of it this way, the teen sighed, slipped his bag back onto his shoulder and stepped through the gates. He looked down at his wrist to check his watch. It read 08:55. "Shit," he thought "my first day at my new school and I'm late. Perfect." Upon thinking this, he hurried towards the main school building to find his classroom. He checked his timetable to see what his first lesson of the year was - fencing. He smirked and carried on towards the main school building.

"I've already missed form time, so I might as well just go to first lesson." He thought.

He arrived at the fencing hall and waited for everyone else to turn up; eventually, that happened. The teen felt surprised when he saw how many people were attending that particular lesson; at least 30 people were lined up outside the fencing hall. At exactly 9 am, the teacher opened the door to the hall and ushered everyone inside. Once everyone was seated on the plastic chars, the teacher introduced himself as Mr Gawain, but he told everybody to call him Ike. He then told everyone to introduce themselves to the class and tell them something interesting about themselves. When it got round to the blonde teen, he introduced himself as Link Ordona and that he was quite skilled with the sword. Upon hearing this, Ike felt a slight smile creep onto his face.

Once the whole class had introduced themselves, Ike told them to pick a partner and begin fencing. Link immediately headed over to the foils in order to pick the best one. After finding one suitable, he asked a boy with kind eyes and blue, swoopy hair to spar with him; this boy's name was Marth.

Little did Link know, he wasn't the only one in the class who was skilled with the sword.

_So, there's the first chapter of my fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter! I'll try and publish it as soon as possible! :)_

_P.S. Any useful tips and pointers would be greatly appreciated._

_~louisethellama_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter to New High School, New Problems. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the first seeing as I'm not writing this at 2am. Enjoy! ~ louisethellama  
__

Ike asked each person who they were to be sparring with and called up each pair one-by-one. Link and Marth waited eagerly for their turn to show everyone their skills. To the others, it seemed that this match would be a long one due to them being seemingly equally skilled with the sword. However, to the two boys, they thought that the match would be over in mere seconds, each boy thinking they would reign victorious.

Each pair came up and had their fencing match whilst the two swordsmen waited for their turn. Eventually, Link and Marth's names were called. The two of them stood back to back and took ten paces, then turned around. When the signal was given, they began to fence. Immediately, both swordsmen aimed their foils at each other's chests, aiming to hit their target and win the match, yet they were instead met with a clashing of blades. Both of them were taken aback by how skilled their partner was until they realised that they would have to give it their all if they were to win this match.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty until a full half an hour had passed and the pair were still dueling! Ike came upon the notion that this match could potentially have no end (until the two of them got exhausted, that is) so he told the two to cease dueling. Upon hearing this, the two stopped and stood their, looking extremely hot and bothered.

From that moment, the two became firm friends.

The two had been fencing for so long that it was the end of the lesson and they needed to go to their next class, which was the most boring lesson in the entire school - arts and crafts. Link and Marth looked at their timetables and sighed as they picked up their stuff, walked out of the door into the corridor and headed towards the art room, conversing as they went. They talked about their homes and how they got into practicing swordplay. Link and Marth both felt that they had inquired a fantastic, useful new adversary.

Once they reached the art room, they realised that they had been conversing for so long that they had become late for their lesson. They swung the door open to see the art teacher, Miss Toadstool, demonstrating how to draw a simple daisy. She hadn't noticed that the two teenage boys were late to the lesson so they quietly snuck in and sat on a free desk at the back of the classroom. They lifted up the top of the desk to find art supplies - paper, pastels, watercolour paints among others. Link and Marth looked at each other with a look that expressed that neither of them had any artistic talent whatsoever. They exchanged smirks and began their drawings. They concentrated to intensely that they managed to make the lesson go by quickly and produce semi-decent pieces of art. They had to present these drawings to the class and they discovered that they weren't the least talented people in the group.

Eventually, the lesson ended and Link and Marth finally had half an hour break from lessons to converse and introduce Link to Marth's group of friends: Roy, Toon Link, Fox, Falco, Lucario and Red (otherwise known as Pokemon Trainer). They spent the entirety of the break discussing many things and becoming firm friends.

_Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! If you left a review telling me what you thought or any new improvements that could be made I would be extremely grateful!_

_Until next time,_

_~louisethellama_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I have finally found some time to dedicate to continuing this fic, so hopefully I'll be able to update the story more frequently. As per request from reviews, this chapter will focus on some characters other than the ones in the previous chapters! Oooohhh, exciting XD.  
Anyways, enjoy the story!_

Classes had finished for the day and the corridors were bustling with people. The first day of term was finally over and now it was time for everyone to return to their dormitories for the night and get some well-deserved rest. Everyone single student and teacher in the school had special abilities which made them different in their own ways; Samus was no exception. She wore the same outfit every day: a tightly-fitting sky blue vest top, black leggings, long blonde hair up in a high ponytail (tied with a scarlet hair tie and, most notably, extremely high-heeled shoes in the colours of black and lime green. At that present moment in time, Samus was searching through her locker in an attempt to find her purse. Once she found it, she shut her locker and made her way to the girls' dorm.

Upon her arrival at the dormitory, Samus strode through the door and into the room she shared with Zelda, a brown-haired teen with incredible skills in both magic and fencing, and Peach, a blonde-haired teen who had a strange obsession with the colour pink as well as her boyfriend Mario. 'Hey, Zellie. Hey, Peach.' Samus greeted her two roomies as she sat down on her bed and let her hair loose from the ponytail so that it was now flowing down her back down to her waist. Zelda sighed, exhasperated, before asking the other two girls 'Hey, have you guys seen that new kid, Link? He's really cool!' Peach and Samus exchanged glances as they had heard all of this before; Zelda was beginning to obsess over yet another boy. Zelda picked up on this and told them 'Look, Link is different from the others, okay? He's so cute and he is incredibly skilled at fencing.' Samus and Peach feigned interest to prevent an argument from forming between them.

Peach glanced at the pink alarm clock beside her bed so she could check the time: 19:25. 'Hey, guys, we should probably make dinner, or we'll have to go to bed hungry!' Samus and Zelda nodded in agreement and followed Peach to the kitchen, where they prepared their evening meal of macaroni cheese. Despite their many differences, the group all had one thing in common - their love of macaroni cheese.

Silence fell upon the three room mates as they munched their way through their meals. Before long, they had all finished, so they decided that it was high time for them to get prepared for a party that was going on that evening. They all showered, got dressed, did their make up and got ready to go out. Once they decided that they looked perfect, they left the dorm and headed towards the school hall for the party.

_So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review to let me know of any ways that I could improve the story at all - constructive criticism gives me new ideas for new chapters, just so you know._

_Until next time, _

_~louisethellama :)_

_P.S: Sorry for posting the same chapter twice, that was completely my fault as I'm stressed out lately and I'm finding it difficult to concentrate. Thanks for letting me know so that I could amend my error! :D_


End file.
